kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tai Lung
How was Tai Lung defeated in Kung Fu Panda Holiday? How was Tai Lung defeated in the Kung Fu Panda Holiday special? -- TheSitcomLover 10:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Po pawned him in Kung Fu (again), that's how. :) Lol, it was just Mr. Ping's dream, but if you're looking for specifics, you can look up the episode on YouTube. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what? I AM looking for specifics, and why don't cha just tell me what happens in the nightmare instead of me watching that part on YouTube? -- TheSitcomLover 1:55pm, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Why don't you stop being lazy and watch it yourself? Kingdomcode 21:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was only kidding around some, SitcomLover - there was no need to be rude about it. Here, you can look at this video of the special, and skip to 00:55. It only takes a few seconds to see that Po basically kicked him and Tai Lung exploded. ::::And Kingdomcode, I appreciate your sticking up for me, but everyone needs to be polite to each other. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Sorry, Spottedstar. Kingdomcode 22:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the video, Kingdomcode! TheSitcomLover 6:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Is it canon and should it be added to the article? -- TimeCore 21:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually not too sure. I've never played the game myself, so I wouldn't know, but if it's basically somewhat of a continuation from where the film left off, then I don't see why not. But from what I looked up about the game, Tai Lung is apparently alive and never suffered any permanent damages. It seems a bit far-fetched to me, but it was still created by nonetheless. :I dunno. I'm very skeptical about it. We may need the opinion of someone who's actually played the game. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I think Tai Lung is in the game. -- TheSitcomLover 4:26pm, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is. And the player defeats him. -- MasterArticaKennedy 00:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I thought so. -- TheSitcomLover 1:58pm, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The voice of Tai Lung in the video games is Les MacWilliams How many times do I have to put this down, the voice of Tai Lung in the video games is Les MacWilliams?! -- TheSitcomLover 10:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :You need a linkable source. No one else can find one... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You mean like I need proof? -- TheSitcomLover 7:38pm, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, something that someone can read on the Internet where MacWilliams' name has been clearly correlated to Tai Lung. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was on Wikipedia in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness article. Just look at the cast and you'll see Les' name there as the new voice of Tai Lung. -- TheSitcomLover 12:29pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia does not count as a reliable source in this case. There's not even a referenced source next to his name, which means someone may have just randomly decided to place that in there. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's true. -- TheSitcomLover 3:25pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but we need actual proof to show for it. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Like on IMDb or the official sites? -- TheSitcomLover 5:46pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. But even I'' was unable to find anything from such sites. --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 1:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure it'll be up someday. -- TheSitcomLover 5:38pm, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Is Tai Lung in ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness? Is Tai Lung going to appear in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness? Who will voice him: or Les MacWilliams? -- TheSitcomLover 7:40pm, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :What said Tai Lung was going to appear in the TV show? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :No one. TheSitcomLover is just using his imagination again. There's a good chance he'll be mentioned in the series, but he's not coming back for quite some time! -- MasterArticaKennedy 15:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I am not using my imagination! I just wanna know! -- TheSitcomLover 12:24pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Les MacWilliams gonna voice Tai Lung? I really, really, really wanna know! -- TheSitcomLover 6:59pm, November 8, 2011 (UTC) How should we know? No offense, but why do you keep asking questions like this? Just wait and find out for yourself. -- VaporMist 3:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Sorry, VaporMist. -- TheSitcomLover 10:47pm, November 8, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) What's this mean: "Tai Lung truly might have been a good person, shown when he looked remorseful after Shifu's apology. He may not have wanted to hurt anyone else, especially his own father and master, but he forced himself not to care and quickly hid any kind of love he had left inside him. Instead, Tai Lung let his pain, rage, and brutal side get the best of him, never truly showing what he could have been — or, for that fact, what he should have been. Tai Lung may have only wanted to make Shifu happy. Sadly, Tai Lung thought the only way was to better himself and to be the Dragon Warrior." That's the part that I don't get. -- TheSitcomLover 12:38pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :What part - the last sentence? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No, when it first says: "Tai Lung truly might have been a good person, shown when he looked remorseful after Shifu's apology. He may not have wanted to hurt anyone else, especially his own father and master, but he forced himself not to care and quickly hid any kind of love he had left inside him. Instead, Tai Lung let his pain, rage, and brutal side get the best of him, never truly showing what he could have been — or, for that fact, what he should have been." -- TheSitcomLover 8:27pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's just an analysis of Tai Lung's reaction to Shifu's apology. It's just supposed to mean that he wasn't born bad, but he had succumbed so much to his desires that he wasn't able to let go of the past. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So what it's saying is that Tai Lung was about to redeem himself, but he decided to make it look like he was evil? I still don't get it. -- TheSitcomLover 3:12pm, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :No. Tai Lung didn't purposely make himself look evil. When Shifu apologized, Tai Lung felt somewhat remorseful because it was his adoptive father and master, the one who had raised and trained him since he was a newborn cub. But when he needed his support most (when Oogway said he wasn't the Dragon Warrior), Shifu instead stuck to his master instead of his adopted son. I'm sure something like that would painfully hurt anyone who had worked so hard for something, only to end up not getting it and have everyone instead argue against them. Even still, Tai Lung was not able to let go of the past and instead gave into his hateful desires to get the Dragon Scroll that he was denied. :It's something around those lines, but I'm not sure how else to simplify it. If you still honestly don't understand it, then don't worry about it. It's supposed to contain a deep meaning and I suppose not everyone can understand it... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) But why did Shifu stick with Oogway instead of Tai Lung? Because if you think about it, Shifu made Tai Lung evil. How could he do that to his own adoptive son? -- TheSitcomLover 10:44pm, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think anyone knows for sure why Shifu stuck with Oogway. My guess is that he just felt more loyalty towards his master (who was much older and wiser than he was) than his student. And yes, I suppose Shifu did contribute to Tai Lung's dark transformation. But when he finally apologized, Tai Lung had a chance to redeem himself and denied it for his own selfish desires, thus alluding to the common theme of past versus present — choosing who you want to be now instead of letting your past or your so-called "destined future" decide who you are. :I dunno, all this stuff requires a lot of thinking, which I think is one of the great things about the Kung Fu Panda films. They don't really provide any definite answer to any of this, and I don't think they're supposed to. I believe it was meant for the viewer to decipher. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I kinda felt sorry for Tai Lung when he was sad that Shifu didn't speak up for him. Tai Lung was really a good person, and I think it would've been better if Tai Lung just redeemed himself and forgot about becoming Dragon Warrior. -- TheSitcomLover 5:02pm, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ditto. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 2:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Huh? -- TheSitcomLover 8:26pm, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What does "Ditto" mean? -- TheSitcomLover 5:37pm, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Does Tai Lung have a speaking role as a cub in Kung Fu Panda? Did Tai Lung ever speak when he was a small cub in the [[Kung Fu Panda|first Kung Fu Panda]]? -- TheSitcomLover 12:38pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not actual words, no. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Then how come it says his young cub's voice actor when he doesn't speak actual words then? Huh? -- TheSitcomLover 3:26pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Because he still makes noises. Didn't you say you just saw the movie? How could you not know this? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Right. -- TheSitcomLover 5:45pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC)